Why We Kiss
by writestories315
Summary: A conversation about kisses


Title - Why We Kiss

Classification - V, H, slight R (Harm and Mac)

Spoilers - A little bit everything

Disclaimer - I own nothing. Nor do I admit to owning anything. If I really owned anything do you think it would take me 15 years to pay back my students loans.

Summery - A conversation about kisses

Author's Notes - Pure fluff, enjoy.

_**written in 2003 - un-beta**_

* * *

**A Bar**

**Friday November 7**

"What makes people what to kiss each other?" Ketter asked, as he, Mac, and Harm watched a younger couple kissing on the dance floor in front of all of the patrons.

"Are you asking to kiss me?" Harm responded as he then took a sip of his beer.

"No. But why do people kiss each other?" Ketter said as he looked at his friend and shook his head.

"If you think about it all kissing is pressing your lips to the end of 66 feet of intestines." Harm gave Ketter his other answer.

"No wonder why you're still single." Ketter told Harm with a straight face.

"OK how about temptation?" Harm said trying to give Ketter a good answer.

"No, I mean there has to be something more to that." Ketter said taking a gulp of his beer.

"They want to do it. Motivation is a very strong thing and a lot of people like it." Harm said giving his answer with a smile and a shrug.

"No. You're a woman Mac, what of you think?" Ketter said directing his attention to Mac, who was enjoying the conversation between the two men.

"Chemistry." Mac said, then she took a sip of her water.

"What kissing is a simple chemical reaction?" Harm said mocking Mac.

"Yes. Do you want me to explain?" Mac said, setting her glass down and challenging the males.

"Yeah, I do." Harm said with a smile.

"Me too." Ketter said moving forward to hear what Mac was going to tell them.

Mac placed her elbows on the table and intertwined her fingers together. Then she placed her chin on top of her hands and preceded to explain kissing to the men. "All your doing is taking two objects and gently applying them to each other. With a minimal amount of pressure during a small amount of time. After that first kiss another is wanted, not for your head but for your soul. Your soul or heart tells you that it wants more. So you place your lips together with more pressure, creating a longer time frame. Also causing a larger need."

As Mac spoke Harm slowly leaned forward and looked at her as if what she said controlled his life.

While she talked she shifted her eyes from both men, spending most of her time on Harm. Mac lowered her voice, to make it more seductive. "After a few more light touches you find yourself wanting to explore the other being. Your tongue gently touches the other lips. They open their mouth and your tongues touch for the first time creating a wonderful sensation, that can only be beaten by another kiss. Then the kisses become more wanting and more passionate. Your senses are running wild there is no way that you can control them. Your heart and soul are telling you that touching will give you more. You touch, you feel, you caress those lips that are upon yours. You can't hear anything, expect for the blood rushing through your ears and the moans coming from some where deep in their soul. It's the lips that you want. It's not the kiss it's part of them. It's part of the person. The kiss is that person letting you into their soul."

Mac removed her hands and took a sip from her water, then continued, "That my friends is what makes people want to kiss."

Then she leaned back and looked at the two men. They both just stared at her for a moment, their jaws dropped. Both of the men looked at each other, took their glasses of beer in hand and drank the rest down. After a few seconds they turned their attention back to the woman in front of them, who had a smile of satisfaction on her face. Then Ketter to Harm, "The man kissing that woman is one lucky bastard."

Harm just smiled at his friend and thought about the things he was going to do to Mac once they got back to his place. "One lucky bastard." He said locking eyes with his secret girlfriend.

**The End**


End file.
